


Kiss Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Passion burns...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Remember, we are madly in love. So you can kiss me whenever you like."

Darcey's tone is flirty and Anton laughs, kissing her sweetly before pulling her into his dressing room and locking the door before kissing her again, his hands making quick work of the zip at the side of her dress as he peeled her out of it, his own clothes following moments later even as he moves to kiss her again. She giggles, allowing him to pick her up and kiss her again, arching at his touch stroking over her inner thigh. 

"Jesus Anton..."

Anton laughs softly. 

"You started it."

He teases, lightly teasing at her clit until she arches, pressing two fingers into her to set a pace, crooking them at just the right time once his pace has gone from slow and sweet to fierce and slightly punishing, bringing her completely apart, her body arching clean off the door as she hits climax, his lips over hers muffling her scream. They settle and she huffs for breath his smirk teasing before he re-dresses himself, moving to kiss her again. 

"See at the wrap party..."


End file.
